MGS2 Simulation: Lovers and Woe
by CreativeLiterature
Summary: Third in the MGS2 Simulation series. Five friends command the virtual Big Shell, with the aid of bonus characters to improve their chances against waves of increasingly difficult enemies, from outside and within.


**A/N: Contains violent language and sex scenes.**

Adam, Clara, Mike, Grace and Zoe must work together again to secure the Big Shell against five waves of enemies.

Each player has a similar amount of fictional currency with which to purchase weapons, equipment, bodyguards of varying skill and special abilities. As each wave completes, if a player has earned enough points for kills they might unlock a bonus character to use once per wave, and only if they can afford to do so.

Inbetween each wave is an hour-long break where combat is disallowed and any bonus characters eligible walk around during this time.

Strut soldiers which take patrol routes tend to have a fairly high loyalty rating, while bodyguards have an absolute loyalty rating to their assigned commander.

There was increased unease among the leaders for having failed the simulation last time. It wasn't enough simply to command troops, have up-to-date surveillance and communication technology and assume everything was going to be OK. There were some clear flaws here, and the leaders had a long discussion as to how they would handle it.

Initially, Adam wanted per-minute status updates, but that would be overload. Clara suggested shooting traitors to enforce loyalty. Mike's camaraderie had proved useful, but now he had to man up and act on it. Grace, though useless in combat, was a prime scapegoat for the B2 computer room so long as she knew what protocol to enact in case of emergency, how to handle and anticipate leader requests, and what to look for outside of simply receiving soldier updates and doing nothing on the computer. Zoe didn't trust any of the soldiers, but had to admit that without supervision an enemy could easily sneak in through several of the portholes accessible in the Big Shell - underneath Strut A, along the oil fence, through Strut's E's multilink shipping line, the heliport.

With the focus on leaders' strategic decisions and less on maintaining soldier loyalty, this allowed for a new line of purchases which greatly augmented leader's capacities, to provide them with the confidence and abilities to motivate their troops to come forth.

With the weapons, Clara was more adept to stealth and chose a silenced USP with a flashlight, stun grenades and a scout knife she kept on her person. Her main weapon was a M4 slung around her neck, with flashlight and suppressor attached. Mike was too lazy to drag around heavy weapons, but was powerful with his SPAS-12 shotgun and a Desert Eagle with 50 caliber bullets. He carried several frag grenades, along with thermal goggles to pick up heat signatures on the battlefield. Grace did not know how to use weapons, but chose a M9 tranq pistol and several stun grenades in case of a quick getaway. Zoe chose her standard HF blade, with throwing knives on her belt and a scout knife sheathed above her heart. Adam chose a fully automatic Glock pistol with a scout knife.

With the equipment, Clara chose night vision goggles and a scope. Mike chose thermal goggles and kevlar which weighed him down but made him tough. Zoe chose a mine detector and the directional microphone, just in case.

Again, the squad selection screen was before the special items, and everyone was hesitant to spend all their cash before seeing what ultimate prizes lay in wait. Still, bodyguards were a must, as they were all VR trained and complemented based on price. The 'soldier' was an average unit with assault rifle, pistol and grenades with no armor; the 'reinforced soldier' were split into two, both with kevlar but one an 'attack' with shotgun and 'defense' with riot shield and Makarov; the high-tech soldier wore full body armor with a mostly bullet proof dome helmet and M4 carbine w/ grenade launcher; the Tengu was the ultimate, with exoskeleton in place of body armor, HF sword like Zoe's and a P90 to mow down enemies. All bodyguards started with the highest loyalty rating, were not routed by the failures or loss of their leader and fought fiercely like samurai to ensure their particular leader was avenged, based on rank. Separate bodyguard units were fully loyal to the leaders but could only be ordered by their instated leader, unless circumstances required but then, the AI kicked in and they became loose cannons, useful but not tactical.

Grace had the most money remaining, so she bought two Tengus as her personal guard to the envy of most, making her considerably untouchable for the length of the game. Zoe, though aware of soldier loyalties, bought only one Tengu, while Clara chose two attack & defense reinforced soldiers, four in total, and Mike bought three high-tech soldiers to complement his badass weapon setup. Adam bought three 'average' soldiers, so he could retain what money he had left to spend on the special abilities.

Finally, the special abilities screen was unlocked. Everyone roved over the options, some customized slightly to appeal to the user's tactics shown in the last simulation.

Mike clicked the first one he saw, though there were others he would've liked to have had but this one suited him best. The power suit - the same one worn by Solidus - once activated, provided a further layer of protection against bullets and grenades, over-the-shoulder tentacles which moved in tandem with the mind and fired rockets from their core, as well as a fiery accelerator to boost speed, since the suit was incredibly heavy. Clara chose the EM device, which would deflect bullets and dud grenades, also making her near impossible to kill, apart from up close. Zoe had a hard time deciding between a stealth camo with unlimited battery, or an exoskeleton which would commend her the same abilities that a Tengu had, with dexterity, skill and speed. Though she enjoyed stealth, she would be defending the Big Shell and so opted for the exoskeleton, looking forward to using it. The rail gun was left behind, deadly powerful but without tandem use of the EM device or strong bodyguards, rendered you a target behemoth. Grace chose the stealth camo, also good for evasion tactics if somehow, her two Tengus were downed in the B2 computer room. To Adam's great surprise, his special ability was customised to show the type of dexterity which Vamp himself used to dodge bullets. He would be unstoppable with this, surely!

As the simulation took a few minutes to load, they all discussed the tactics they would be using. With spare money pooled to outfit the shell soldiers with better weapons and equipment, they swapped codec numbers, repeated patrol routes and reminded Grace of the paramount importance of keeping B2 under control. If they could hold the Big Shell for twenty-four hours, Arsenal Gear would be unlocked and they would be provided with a supply cache of special items - for free - to boost their unlimited capabilities. Of course, avoiding death was a necessity, too, but all felt invincible with their new abilities.

Slowly, the simulation started to load and everyone chose a strut to start in. Grace picked B2 with her two Tengus, Clara chose the helipad with her four reinforced soldiers, Mike picked Strut C to chow down on some food before his shift with his three high-tech soldiers, Zoe chose the first floor of Shell 1 with her sole Tengu and Adam picked the deep sea dock of Strut A, with his three 'average' soldiers. They saw white and began to breathe.

* * *

ADAM

All of a sudden the cold, clammy air that was the deep sea dock sharply came into focus. There was the scuttling of water bugs, the boot footsteps of his bodyguards as they reported for duty, the minute easing and shaking of being in such a great vessel as the Big Shell. Adam glanced down at himself, where he had opted for no Kevlar and felt silly, until he was reassured by the presence of his three 'average' soldiers, who held AK assault rifles, wore gold BDU camo, with pistols and scout knives and grenades. They also carried radios, not requiring status updates but in case their leader was hurt and could not contact HQ.

"Reporting for duty, sir," three voices attacked him at once, only slightly different per tone. Faces hidden behind black balaclavas, Adam marveled at their different gait and height and fidgeting, thinking even though they looked identical they acted different.

Adam reached for his belt, where the Glock was holstered and his chest, where his sheathed scout knife was strapped.

He jumped as the minute ringing in his ears meant someone was calling him on his nanomachines. Already he was contemplating ways to test out his special ability.

"All of you, go down that passage," Adam pointed to the ajar watertight door. "Lock the door behind you and guard the elevator."

"But sir," one mustered, as the others stiffened slightly. "We can't leave you alone."

"You will," Adam found the edge in his tone. "Do you think I'm so stupid as to let myself be killed three seconds in? I won't have you disobey my orders."

Panicked, the guard nodded. "Yessir." The other two relaxed, flanking the third and muttering dishonors to him as they disappeared down the corridor, wrenching the watertight door secure.

Sure he was alone, Adam answered his nanos. "Yes?"

"It's me," came Clara's voice. "Are you going to guard Strut A?"

"Thinking about it," Adam replied. "I'm making sure my men don't turn traitor."

"Yeah, me too," said Clara dryly. "Do you know when the first wave's gonna start?"

"Hopefully Grace's checking the cameras. There could be any number of ways they approach, we've got to be careful."

"Right. Roger and out," she hung up.

Glad for the silence, Adam turned to the soothing bubbles in the deep sea tank. He had time to take in his surroundings without people looking over his shoulder. Not too long afterwards he rounded the corner and enteredthe loading bay.

"Sir," came the deviant from before.

"All clear, sir," repeated the two other soldiers.

"I'm sorry for my outburst, sir," said the penitent one.

"I can't have it happening again," Adam said. "I need to rely on all of you in the face of battle. No hesitation. Is that clear?"

They nodded and Adam walked up to the elevator, itching to use his special ability. What would his guards think when they saw he could potentially dodge bullets like Vamp?

Stepping out onto the roof of Strut A felt good, especially after being cramped in miniscule, dark surroundings and to breathe fresh air and feel wind on his face.

"Sir? Is everything OK?" asked the humble one.

Adam turned to him, suddenly insistent. "Follow me. All of you."

Leading them into strut A, his bodyguards looked the same as the strut guards, except the strut guards held AN rifles and wore silver BDU camo. Upon their leader's approach they saluted, nodding to the leader's bodyguards who were higher in rank, and went about their business when no longer nearby.

Adam passed the office cubicles and entered the adjoining pump room. The sole guard in here paid his respects -

"Leave us for two minutes," ordered Adam. The strut guard hurriedly nodded and headed outside.

Turning to the two bodyguards who were uncomplaining so far, he ordered, "Guard the entrance and see that I'm not disturbed until I come to fetch you. If one of the leaders comes by, allow them entry."

"Yes, sir," they bowed dutifully, shooting devil eyes at the guard they were sure who would be reprimanded.

The door closed and Adam turned to the lone guard. "You're very sensitive to my emotions. How are you able to pick up on that?"

"Sir, with due respect, I'm wearing a balaclava but I'm still human. If you need companionship I'm here to listen - "

"Companionship?" Adam did not mind, though was firm. "How did you deduce that?"

"Unlike the others leaders who are monosyllabic and single minded, you prefer to build a rapport. I sense that in this situation you need someone with whom to contemplate more than the coming battle."

Musing, Adam replied, "Are you loyal? Truly?"

"With every bone in my body, sir," he replied, stone faced. "I am yours to command."

"Good. Then take off your balaclava."

Hesitantly releasing his hold from his AK, as they were alone and he itched to defend, he slowly removed the hood of his balaclava. He looked like a typical, late-twenties American soldier with the proud jut of a chin, shock of dark hair and nice features. Not good looking but certainly not plain, with dog tag necklace buried within his chest.

Adam reached out to read the dog tag, stiffening when his fingers brushed against the metal on skin. The soldier seemed to notice nothing as Adam's eyes ranged over the soldier's.

"Truly loyal?" Adam seemed to hint.

Managing a smirk, the soldier was apt to understand. "Yessir."

* * *

CLARA

Clara was experiencing the follies of her own soldiers and their advanced AI. Though the strut soldiers were deferential and returned to their routines once dismissed, Clara's bodyguards adapted themselves to her character. Her defensive bodyguards flanked her with riot shields, while the assault bodyguards took the lead and one in the rear.

She stood on the helipad, USP loosely in hand as she glanced out at the EF connecting bridge, where she saw a sole soldier and beyond to the many interconnected struts.

"What shall we call you, leader?" asked one.

Perturbed, Clara replied, "I don't know."

She descended the steps, apparently unconcerned then suddenly blurting out, "Hikari. It's japanese for light."

"Yessir - I mean, Hikari."

Clara rather liked that, it was much better than the masculine 'sir'. Out in the open, she could see a lot with her scope, while her bodyguards watched out for her. They were nervous when she strayed, as she so often did like a lone wolf. But sensing her complete indifference, they redoubled their efforts to keep an eye on the unexplored surroundings.

* * *

MIKE

Mike was not one to sulk and ignore his comrades. He laughed, jokes, played pranks on and generally made fun of anyone who wasn't willing to his charades. His guards, three dome-helmeted, fearsome high-tech soldiers beefed up his security, not that he needed it. Though Mike held a SPAS shotgun and wore thick kevlar, there was an iron man-style core on his body which if it activated, required space and time to set up and make him near invincible. As such, his swagger was denuded by his slowed walk, but he kept up the pace as he made rounds through the strut, on Clara's agitated insistence.

He was more than ready to take down an enemy or three. The only problem he had was if people had it better than him, and he had really wanted to get a Tengu like Zoe had. He wanted all the special mods, but he had to survive twenty-four hours if he was to get any.

He made his way into the women's restroom on purpose, just the allure to see what it looked like - considerably cleaner than the men's - when a tall, slim woman with chin-length red sultry curls emerged, wearing a camo BDU with an AN around her neck, balaclava held loosely in her hands.

"Sir," she hurried to put on her balaclava. "Please forgive my impertinence."

"You're a girl?" he asked stupidly. "They hire women at the Big Shell?"

"Women can fight just as well as men," she replied, in a Slavic accent. Knowing she was female, he could slightly discern her build that though strong was still slight.

"What's your name?" Mike asked.

"Irina," she hesitated. "Sir."

Mike found that he liked that, his blood pressure rising at the thought of a fuckable female on the premises, especially that they were among the guards. He had hastened to check with his bodyguards, who despite their dome voices were all male.

"I guard the scullery," said Irina, Slavic tones muffled behind her balaclava, which he likened talking to a male guard. "Or the kitchen."

Mike wondered how quickly the hours would pass with an attractive female in his midst. Still, he was suspicious of anyone however AI, noting her deferent stature and holding the AK. He would've hit on her, but his track record lent no credence to his battle readiness. He would have to find her after the first wave.

"Carry on," said he, forgetting to ask for her codec number.

* * *

ZOE

Zoe was even more suspicious, and would not have fallen prey to a romantic endeavour. She kept her friends' strengths and weaknesses in the back of her mind; careful to order Adam, reassure Grace, remain on good terms with Clara and belittle Mike when he got out of control. Her exoskeleton draped her whole body so that she was essentially a cyborg, white where her sole Tengu bodyguard wore black. Her sword was holstered at her side like a samurai while her Tengu held his sword loosely by his side, within his helmet all kinds of computed data forming based on risk assessments and crowd control.

They approached the elevator in the Shell 1 core where a survelliance camera above allowed B2 to monitor guests, and Zoe pressed the button. Surrounding shell soldiers bade her salutes and welcome, fearsome of her power and the Tengu who let nobody out of his sight.

"It's me," Zoe glanced up irritably to the camera, and it flashed green and the doors opened.

First she took it to B1, where the sole guard in the corridor nodded welcome and watched her leave. Zoe startled two guards on their break in the rec room, boots on the coffee table and paging through a magazine, or spending coins on the vending machine.

"Where are your usual posts?" demanded Zoe.

"We're stationed in B1 meeting room whenever a wave is over, to allow leaders to relax," said one. "An hour per nap is when we set up the rooms for beds and such."

"Surely you can find something to do other than relax," Zoe's voice dripped with sarcasm. "It would be shame if something happened to you before the first wave arrived."

"We-we're sorry, miss - " stuttered another, deserving Zoe of the respect she accorded, looking like a horror cyborg.

"My name is Blade," she responded icily. "Don't forget it."

Grace was monitoring the cameras and computers, taking status reports and ticking them off as she went. Adam would be best for the job, he liked being the hub of activity, but Grace liked that she got to chat to the soldiers for a bit, until Zoe caught her and reminded her not to do it until the wave was over. That's what break times were for.

* * *

GRACE

Sighing, Grace reviewed the 'threat analysis' screen that had been newly added since the last simulation. It outlined the only ways that an external penetrator could infiltrate the facility, and covered the deep sea dock, oil fence, shipping in Strut E and the helipad.

They all had codec numbers which could be used to contact anyone in the Big Shell, which was precisely the secret method an intruder had used in the last simulation to manipulate the playing field to his advantage.

Grace had two Tengus guarded her at all times. If she left the computer to use the bathroom, one would remain at the terminal, lights and messages flashing, but the other would clear the ladies' and stand near the sink while she used the toilet. Grace was not grossed out, but having paid for the best guards she supposed they were pretty good for what they had cost. When she returned to the computer bank, the Tengu was waiting.

"Grace," they used her real name, as she had insisted. "You have five status reports to clear."

"Thanks," she sat onto the wheeled chair and got back to work.

She would've liked to have converse with them, but they were noncommittal until the first wave was completed.

* * *

ADAM

Adam's ability was to be able to read body movements and action, specifically to dodge attacks, even from bullets. His almost-Matrix style ability lent him an uncanny advantage to dodge assaults, but certainly not area-of-effect blasts like rockets. So with his three regular soldiers, two of them loyal and one of them questioning, Adam was aware this affected him more than he liked to admit when his codec rang and Grace's voice blared,

"Kataska incoming to Strut E! ETA five minutes!"

"Over and out," said Adam, ushering his soldiers up the stairs and onto the roof of Strut A.

Adam joined the multiline codec call that linked all leaders simultaneously. Grace had raised the alarm and all strut soldiers came on alert.

"Adam," Zoe had called him from her codec. "Guard Strut A in case they try to rappel down."

* * *

CLARA

Clara reached the Strut E heliport, ascending the stairs to where the Kasatka was a speck in the sky.

"Ready, men!" she cried, rushing for the large H, M4 at the ready. The heliport strut soldiers got into assault formation, while her bodyguards protectively flanked her.

"Hikari," insisted a nameless soldier. "Please remain to safety - "

"Bullshit," said Clara, aiming her M4. "Don't tell me what to do again."

"Yessir," he bowed, defeated.

She watched as the Kasatka flew incoming, the heavy breathing of Mike on his end coming through her codec as he reached the EF connecting bridge. Grace remained in the control room, while Zoe was hurrying somewhere and Adam stood atop Strut A, barely visible in the distance.

"Careful!" Grace's voice was loud through the codec. "Ten soldiers, plus one sniper!"

A shot sounded from afar, but Clara did not realise until it was too late that the fire had taken down one of her strut soldiers. Hair whipping over her face, she glimpsed the blood-soaked BDU of one of her comrades, while her defense bodyguards moved in protectively.

"Move!" she demanded, aiming her M4 as the Kasatka came close. "Fire!"

Defying death, Clara pulled the trigger and fired upon the many US marines who rappelled down, over covering fire from their teammates. Those who landed were in glee to fire upon one of the leaders who so stupidly risked her neck, but bullets veered away like magic and their screams rent the dusk.

"What is she!?" yelled one Marine who lay dying, as Clara tossed aside her M4 to retrieve her USP, firing a shot that ended his tyranny.

It was a bloodbath. Downed by bullets, the Kasatka and its pilot went up in smoke as it landed in the water, while the remaining Marines hid behind cover in the large crates, taking out a few strut soldiers out of skill, but getting nowhere close to Clara.

One of her assault bodyguards was shot in the shoulder, yelling in pain, while her defense bodyguards held bullet-riddled shields, backing up the assault bodyguards per their leader's order.

"Fuck - fuck - FUCK!" cried the Marine leader. He and four others remained, now three as Clara's USP fire took him down.

Unafraid, Clara walked through the maze like an insane game of cat and mouse, her aim not perfect but bullets could not touch her; she took out every Marine in sight, taking another down while her assault bodyguard bought revenge on another.

Marine Leader and two guards remaining, they ducked for cover under a crate, now facing the staircase than the H, where Clara walked unafraid, firing at their useless cover.

"Cover me!" cried the Marine leader, who ran downstairs in a mad attempt to sabotage the premises. From afar, Mike and his men fired upon the Marine and landed a hit in his arm, but he winced and continued on, into Shell E where he would be mincemeat in seconds.

His men were dead, he knew that. But he had a job to do. Retrieving the bomb that he had tucked in his belt, he rushed for the downstairs haven while easily dispatching the few strut soldiers who stayed below with his Desert Eagle. Flailing, bleeding, crying, the Marine Leader took the stairs and injured his bulk upon the automated door which would not grant him entry. Cursing, he secured the bomb inside a vent and set it for thirty seconds.

Raising his pistol, he heard gunshots scatter against the wall and fired aimlessly around the corner, injuring one but his time was nigh. Mike and his high-tech bodyguards were on their way, he could not hope to match such a powerhouse.

"Come on," he grit his teeth, watching the LED light tick down to twenty-five.

Drawing a grenade from his belt, he tossed it up the staircase and bought more time as it exploded, raining carnage upon the inhabitants.

"Where is he?" demanded the furious voice of Clara, impervious to bullets.

"Fuck you!" cried Mike, near unstoppable. "I've almost got him - "

"Grace says he's the only one remaining in the wave! Move it!"

Clara pushed past him, her USP raised and the Marine readied his knife - he took her in a chokehold and held the blade to her throat, her scent and gait not unpleasing though his mind ticked down with the seconds remaining - twelve, eleven…

"Bon!" cried Mike, raising his SPAS. With horror he realised his bullets would stray.

"I'm almost dead," spat the Marine. "In ten seconds we'll all be dead."

"Bomb," croaked Clara, not out of weakness but of surety. "Bomb - "

The blade pierced her skin not before another sailed overhead and lodged firmly in the Marine leader's head. Gasping for breath, Clara's bodyguards converged on her as Mike rounded the corner, all concern forgotten as he saw the bomb.

"Fuck!" Mike turned to where the fire extinguisher rack was and in its place was a coolant spray. He hastily grabbed it and sprayed it on.

Six… five… it ceased to count down. The bomb had been taken care of.

Clara shook off her bodyguard's concerns and glanced pathetically at them, one assault and two defense bodyguards remaining.

"You are supposed to defend me from harm," she spat, firing and ending one of the defense bodyguard's life. Her remaining two jumped back in alarm.

"How did he get down here?" demanded Mike, turning on Clara. "Those stupid strut guards - "

He saw the line of red at her neck, gross like a dry scythe. "Get off it. We've got to repair and reinforce for the next wave."

* * *

During the hour that passed, the leaders had earned a break for surviving the first wave. Having taken the most kills, Clara received the most money, followed by Mike. Adam, Zoe and Grace received base amounts, although Grace earned a commission simply by being in B2 and helping everyone mobilise on time.

With the funds now a joint venture, Clara demanded she receive a new high-tech soldier in addition to her attack and defense bodyguard trio. But first, they had to replace the dead strut soldiers, who had fought valiantly but the Marine leader was well trained.

"Snake!" gasped Clara. The only entry in the special screen was of that to unlock Snake, who would fight alongside at the leaders' behest, with his incredible skill and stamina, and best of all infinite bandanna to serve alongside. But he would last only one wave per.

Mike squinted and saw that, grayed-out, everyone had bonus characters to unlock if they were to reach over a certain percentage of kills per wave, and of course providing they had the funds to purchase them. Mike's was Solidus, Adam's was Vamp, Zoe's was Gray Fox and Grace's was Emma.

"But who controls him?" demanded Mike.

"Nobody," replied Clara. "It says depending on the bonus character, they have their own fighting style."

"Solidus is mad and cannot be held back," Mike read.

"Emma provides per-second comms updates like an AI," Grace read.

"Vamp likes to play with his food, but rarely gets hit and regenerates health slowly," read Adam.

"Gray Fox can deal damage to all, but only with his sword," read Zoe.

"Snake is a tactician and field warrior, ensuring the survival of all," read Clara.

They could spend their points on beefing up Clara's bodyguard detail or hiring Snake, who would act lone.

"Snake," said Clara, and they all agreed. Snake it was.

"How can we get all of them on our side?" asked Adam. "We'd win!"

"This was only wave one, and they sent in a Kasatka with a Marine leader and his bomb," Zoe explained. "We don't have to use Snake yet. But if we all pitch in, we can nab points to unlock the bonus characters and implement them on the final wave."

"How many waves are there?" asked Grace.

"Five," confirmed Mike. "Come on. I want to rest."

During the break, there was absolutely no combat allowed nor interference from the outside world. The guards dropped their defensive stances and joked openly, all doors were open and the B2 computer room could be left abandoned, so Grace could join in too.

"Hey, Grace," Mike met her in the B1 break room. "How do I find somebody's codec number?"

"Search it on the computer," said Grace, who was willing to help but tired, lying down for a nap. Her two Tengus remained by her side, even though combat was prevented.

Mike did not like labouring with technology. Attended by his bodyguards, he let them follow like an entourage to B2 computer room, where he accessed the computer with his handprint. It took him an age to track down the name 'Irina', forgetting he could've filtered the search returns by strut C specifically. He called her.

"Commander," she replied, stalwart. "How may I be of service?"

* * *

CLARA

Having unlocked Snake as a bonus character, Clara was positively bowled over to see him emerging from the canteen in Strut C, as she had emerged to make ramen noodles.

"Snake," she said, out of surprise and out of tone with the breathy vigor employed. "Hi. Are you unlocked for - "

"I'm on my break, kid," he pulled a packet of rations and began devouring, unconcerned with all his rations. "I'll be in the next fight if you want me to."

Not meaning to, Clara moved forward, remaining calm. "That would be cool."

He was against romance, but the AI in him detected the flicker of warmth that Clara showed him alone. He stood and offered his hand. "Would you like a tour?"

"Just us?" Clara barked an order at her bodyguards to stay behind. "Sure."

* * *

ADAM

Adam was just as cautious. He sent his two bodyguards up in the elevator to the top of Strut A, while the lone one began unbuttoning his BDU. Adam felt the hairy warmth within, reaching up to kiss him and gasping in surprise as the soldier took him right up upon a crate, leaning over him with the glory, cold metal dog tag tickling his neck and giving goosebumps.

Glorious in the man scent of him, Adam ran his hands over him as the soldier unzipped his fly, surging into him with all the brunt of an army recruit. Gasping in surprise, pain, pleasure, Adam could not believe this man was any less human, indeed every inch of him was real. But somehow, in the back of his mind, knowing it was actual AI made it more feasible to concentrate.

* * *

MIKE

"Ah - oh!"

Mike toppled over Irina, themselves having fallen out of the cubicle in the men's room. Lacy black underwear tying her toned ankles together, Mike's tugged down pants constricted him also. Her breasts flowed freely over her lacy black bra, while Mike's not enviable pudgy figure struggled to stand.

Spent, they collected themselves with cool disdain for one another, as Irina climbed back into her BDU and Mike zipped up his pants, ogling her every chance he got. The sex had been amazing - Irina was completely complicit as befitting a soldier, but rough and rambunctious just the way he liked it.

"You are so good, baby," she purred, affecting a tone as she stroked him. She pulled the balaclava over her head, obscuring her identity.

"I could fuck you like that if you want," said he, chortling.

She pushed him and laughed.

* * *

CLARA

Though Clara was more reticent, she had to admit her hormones were inflamed around Snake. Completely indifferent to her advances, Clara found that all the more appealing. Snake told her about warfare and tactics, guerrilla or gorilla - she wasn't paying attention. She decided she liked his hard jaw, unshaven stubble and deep brown eyes, glancing away at the opportune time not to let her fancy show.

Snake did not make the first move, but nor did she. When she mentioned a topic offhand about Meryl, and whether he liked her, Snake paused, puzzled.

"How do you know about that?" he frowned.

Horrified that she had caused a time paradox, Clara muttered excuses and bowed her head. He lifted her chin with his finger and gently appraised her expression.

"I am more vulnerable if I have feelings for a soldier on the battlefield," said he.

"Oh," her pout told Snake all he needed to know. "I understand."

"Let's get through this battle first," he confirmed, and now she looked forward to it.

* * *

ZOE

Zoe wanted Gray Fox by her side, but only because he was a ninja. She and Grace had barely played MGS to the extent the other three did. So she spent the break having a nap in B1 to ready for the coming fight. Thankfully, she was alone but for her bodyguard Tengu who she bade guard the door. Grace was napping on the couch too, awoken only by the blaring in her codec from an automated feed.

"Ten minutes until the break is over. The second wave will commence any time after that. I repeat, ten minutes until the break is over."

* * *

ADAM

Greatly satisfied, more that he had provided pleasure than received, Adam watched the handsome soldier buckle back into his BDU.

"I wish we had more time," said Adam longingly, watching the coarse chest hair disappear underneath the gold camo BDU.

"Me too," grinned the soldier, tugging on his balaclava and faux-saluting. "But we've got a war to win, commander!"

Adam held hands with the soldier as they took the elevator, parting only to remain professional to the two soldiers who stood watch outside. If they knew what had happened down below, they made no sign or mention of it.

"All ready?" asked Adam.

"Yessir!" said the three.

"Good. Let's keep an eye out," said Adam.

* * *

CLARA

"The break is over," intoned the voice.

"See ya round, kid," said Snake, and Clara watched him disappear into a glyph mist as combat once again became possible.

Filled with wonder, Clara reclaimed her bodyguards, reinforced soldiers, one attack and one defense.

"Do you plan on protecting me this time?" asked Clara.

"Yes, Hikari," they nodded gravely, assuredly, assuming protective positions.

"Good," her voice was steel. "Let's make sure it doesn't happen again."

* * *

GRACE

Grace appraised the computers which reported to her all aspects of the Big Shell. Clara was checking the ammo in Strut F, Zoe was prowling the connecting bridges for lax soldiers and threatening to throw tardy ones off, Mike was on the alert and wanted to activate his power suit, while Adam was checking nooks and crannies, as though operatives filtered through like shadows.

Suddenly, the screen flashed and Grace consulted the message.

"What's happening?" asked Grace, unable to read the binary code.

"It's an intercepted message," said one of the Tengus. "Someone inside the Big Shell is receiving instructions from the enemy."

"But who?" asked Grace, shocked and fearful. "Nobody's gotten in - "

"If you click there," pointed the Tengu. "It locates where the codec was sent."

Grace clicked on the GPS. It pinged the women's bathrooms.

"What - a woman?" asked Grace.

"Or a pervert male," replied the other Tengu. "You need to keep this quiet."

"What? I shouldn't tell the others?" asked Grace.

"The GPS has tracked the location, but not the frequency," explained the Tengu. "It was only a test ping, no info was sent. But when it is sent or received, we can track down the actual codec number."

"I don't feel safe telling the others," Grace worried. "How could someone get in?"

"This is the curve where we can't plan for everything," the Tengu tightened his sword. "Make sure to watch everything extra close. We can't have the commanders assassinated."

* * *

ZOE

Zoe entered the women's bathroom, surprised to see another soldier in there.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, a fearsome sight in cyborg metallics. "Get - "

"Wait, wait!" the soldier pulled off the balaclava to reveal red curls. "We're not all men!"

"Ugh," Zoe relented, but still surprised. "I didn't know there were women soldiers in here."

"There's a few of us, commander," the soldier looked out of breath, tugging on her balaclava to hide her guilty face. "I'm sorry for disturbing you."

At odds, but jealous of the soldier's visage, Zoe turned to her Tengu. "Make sure nobody comes in. Even if it's a soldier - even if it's a girl."

"Of course, if it is Hikari - "

"Hikari? Oh, Clara. Well, alright. But definitely not Mike!"

Zoe composed herself in the stall, glad to find it was completely clean. When she had finished, she washed her hands in the sink and turned to her Tengu.

"Sorry to ask," Zoe said uneasily. "But are you a guy or a girl?"

Instantly, the Tengu's visor sheathed, revealing hardened eyes. "I am a warrior female, Blade."

Smiling, Zoe replied, "Well that's good."

* * *

CLARA

Clara was at the foot of the stairs in Strut E, which led to the packing room and a hatch down to where one of two oil fences began. Her faint blade mark cut an ugly scythe on her neck, tingling but no longer bleeding. She wore a scarf around her neck, still vain.

"Let's go," she added dryly to her bodyguards. She wanted Snake by her side.

* * *

MIKE

Gratified by the sex, Mike swaggered his way into Strut F to fill up on ammo, though it was auto-refilled due to supply during the break. There was no Stinger or RGB6 to meet him there. Now whenever he saw a soldier, he made them pull off their balaclava "for ID purposes", or in his words, "cos I can".

The last strut soldier he inspected in Strut F replied with a self-assured "Yes, commander" that was distinctly female, to increase his urge and excitement to fuck another girl. This one had short blonde hair, grey eyes and was Polish, icy in demeanour. Where Irina was Russian and ready, this girl was committed to the battle in all edges.

"What's your name?" asked Mike, reaching out to read her dog tag. Unconsciously, she shivered and he felt her distaste. "What?"

"I am not certain you should be hitting on me," she replied, stony-faced. "I am not like the slut Irina."

Frustrated, he raised his shotgun and so did his three high-tech soldiers, though for what slight they did not bother to comprehend.

"That's treason," he said. "You will do as I fuckin' say."

Stonily she stared back at him, dropping her gaze and nodding. "Of course, commander. It was so stupid of me to - "

He shoved her forward, insisting his guards stay while he followed her inside an ammo room full of M9 bullets. Door closed behind him, Mike wore his kevlar and held his shotgun, lifting it to make her know he would not take any trouble.

"Strip," he demanded, taking pleasure as she removed her clothing.

Her BDU top was unfastened so that the suspenders hung to her belt, and she watched him covertly, waiting until the last moment to spring her knife out of its sheath and towards him. Taken by surprise, he felt the blade slice his cheek as he fired, shrapnel demolishing particles in the ceiling as she leapt for cover.

"Sir!" "Commander!" the high-tech guards burst in, seeing their liege holding his bloodied cheek, face murderous.

"That fuckin' bitch!" he fired empty pot shots until he reached the space where she was hiding. To his dismay, she had wriggled through a vent opening. "Fuck!"

To his bodyguards, he barked, "Find her. She has no balaclava. She's a blonde bitch."

Then he consulted his codec and rang Grace.

* * *

GRACE

Only moments before, Grace was unwrapping a stick of gum and jumped in fright when the call came through to her.

"Status report?" asked Grace.

"This is soldier F03, Natalia Bulinski," came the curt voice. "I am reporting a misconduct from Commander Mike of sexual assault."

"What?" Grace could not have been more perplexed. Her codec buzzed and Mike was on the other line. Intrigued, she stayed with the soldier.

"What happened?"

"I am not safe!" replied the Polish soldier, amid gunshots. "I require evac!"

"What - what is your position?" asked Grace, trembling. Damn that Mike!

"I am heading to the EF connecting bridge. Please hurry!"

Grace turned to her Tengus. "Did you guys hear that?"

Gravely, they nodded, glancing to each other.

"What? Do you think she is the spy?" asked Grace, agog.

"She is serving herself up on a platter if so," one Tengu flexed his wrists. "I beg permission to bring her in."

"But not here!" Grace was quick to say. "I know Mike. This is something he would do - "

Agitated, Grace disconnected the call Mike was pressing on her.

"We need to make a decision," said the other Tengu, looking to his liege.

"Bring her in," confirmed Grace. "Alive."

* * *

MIKE

Mike rushed through Strut F, not stupid enough to activate his power suit and risk combusting the facility, but angry enough for her to have got away. As he leant over the balcony he saw her blonde bob run out of sight, behind some packages.

"You lot!" Mike shouted at the strut soldiers. "Take her down! Now!"

Conflicted, the strut soldiers turned to Natalia.

"No!" cried Natalia, diving for cover as the strut soldiers converged on her position. She escaped and ran up the stairs.

"Fuck!" roared Mike. "She's headed for the bridge!"

One of Grace's bodyguard Tengus emerged from the shell 1 elevator, reflexes lightning-fast as he rushed down the corridor, past the astonished shell soldiers and out into the bright sunlight of the EF connecting bridge. He saw the blonde hair of the Polish soldier hide behind cover as gunfire narrowly missed her. Panting, she had been shot in the shoulder.

The Tengu took one step and leapt into the air, landing in the center of the bridge, sword drawn to face Mike and his incoming bodyguard, who stopped in surprise.

"What?" cried Mike. He kept his shotgun trained on the Tengu, though inside he was rocked. "Whose are you?" His bodyguards kept their weapons trained.

"I am of Commander Grace's bodyguard," spoke the Tengu, in an eerily metallic voice. He was like a crouching tiger, impossible to locate where next he might spring. "I am here to take in Natalia for questioning."

"Thank god," wept Natalia, clutching her wound, still hidden.

"She's a crazy bitch!" roared Mike, stepping forth and the Tengu tensed. Mike hesitated, not liking someone stronger than him. "What are you doing here?"

"Respectfully, that is not your concern. My commander has ordered this soldier into safekeeping. It is advisable - "

"Screw you!" shouted Mike. "I am in command here! You will obey ME!"

"I have a recording!" screeched Natalia, unable to stop the flow of blood. "I recorded him with my codec - I left it on when I finished my status report - and it shows him demanding I strip!"

Blood pulsed through Mike's face, but he remained steady, calling her bluff.

"Yeah, right! My bodyguards tell the truth! Right, boys?"

As one, the high-tech guards nodded. "Our commander did nothing of the sort."

"The bitch is bluffing!" Mike shouted.

"This should be investigated," said the Tengu slowly.

"I'm not letting her leave," Mike grit his teeth.

* * *

GRACE

Behind the command console, Grace was listening to Natalia's screeches, having been paged in through her bodyguard Tengu's passive codec.

"How would I find it?" asked Grace, glancing to her other Tengu. "Is there a record? We need to be fast - "

She moved out of the way as the Tengu typed quickly, files and numbers like a blur.

"This should be it," the Tengu hit a button and moved back to make space for his commander.

Among the shouts of Mike and the Tengu fighting on speaker, came a new recording which proved Natalia's story was right. Grace went pale.

"Shit - fuck!" Grace screeched. "What do I do?"

"This soldier is correct. The commander was clearly about to assault her," added the Tengu tonelessly. "What you must decide is - who is more important?"

"The woman of course!" cried Grace. "Mike was going to sexually assault her!"

"We are in a battle, and this is precarious," the Tengu urged. "We cannot eliminate one of the commanders in broad daylight. It could cause a ruckus. But if we take the girl in, he may start the firefight himself."

"I have to call him," Grace insisted.

"Be strong," advised the Tengu.

* * *

MIKE

Mike stopped his verbal tirade upon hearing his codec ring, seeing it was Grace. His blood froze.

"Hold up," said Mike, feigning a break to the Tengu. Keeping his weapon trained on the Tengu, he answered, "What the fuck - "

"I've seen the recording, Mike. It's true," Grace trembled. "Now you listen - "

"It's fake," spat Mike. "All of it - "

"We can't do this during a battle. You need to stand down and get back on patrol. My Tengu will take Natalia off-duty until the wave ends. You will continue fighting until combat is off - "

"I'm not submitting," spat Mike. "You are not in control."

"Don't make me angry, Mike!" shouted Grace, but he had hung up on her.

Torn, Mike turned to the Tengu. "I'm not letting you leave here alive!"

Sensing their commander's decision, the three high-tech soldiers opened fire alongside their commander, as the Tengu blocked all their bullets and swooped into the air, killing one and maiming another.

"Argh!" Mike shouted, pushed aside as his third high-tech soldier was impaled, to take the blow for his liege. He activated his power suit.

Flames consumed the spot as Mike rushed forth to Natalie, heavy metal armor and tentacles waving. Aiming his SPAS shotgun, the Tengu leapt to defend Natalia, cleanly sliced one of the tentacles off but surrendering to a blast of shrapnel, falling with great demise.

"You fucker!" Mike fired again, ending the Tengu's life, who had eliminated all three of his bodyguards. He faced the girl, who weakly raised her pistol and fired, but it pinged harmlessly against his armor, her last bullet spent.

"You shouldn't have resisted," Mike scooped her by the neck with his remaining tentacle, holding her aloft so that she wriggled, gasping for breath. "You should've kept your stupid mouth shut!"

Mike tossed her overboard, her shrill cry echoing in his conscience as she plummeted to the sea below, dying on impact. Flexing his muscles, he glanced at the corpse of Grace's Tengu and the three of his own, the fiery trail he had left behind and glanced up to the heliport, where Clara and her two bodyguards looked askance.

"What the fuck - what enemies - "

"There was a rogue strut soldier," the lie ran off Mike's tongue. "She convinced Grace to send a Tengu against me, but I took him out though he killed my bodyguards."

Clara stared at him stonily. "I don't believe you."

For a moment, Mike considered ending his sister's life, then both their codecs rang.

"Enemy FROGs!" shouted Grace. "Climbing up the struts!"

Distracted, Mike glanced to where the super soldiers leapt up, agile and readying machine guns. Clara deflected bullets, firing accurately while Mike took care of them with his SPAS and missile-launching tentacle.

* * *

ADAM

Atop Strut A, Adam was fighting them off with aplomb. They were hard to hit more than dangerous, but Adam evaded every bullet, easily countering their blows and ending their lives.

"That was close, sir," said Adam's favourite soldier.

"Yes," Adam breathed heavily. He glanced to the EF connecting bridge, partly in flame where the bulk of the attacks were going on.

* * *

ZOE

Zoe was at the BC connecting bridge, with her lone Tengu. The encroaching FROGs were no challenge; she ducked gunshots, evaded blows and sliced them to pieces with her sword. For those who survived or got away, her Tengu bodyguard took up the slack. Now only two remained: those on the EF connecting bridge.

* * *

MIKE

Angrily, Mike parlayed with a FROG who refused to die, knocking him out with a tentacle and thrusting bullets into him. One remained, the identified leader who evaded bullets like raindrops and could predict what Mike was about to do.

"You - little - fucker!" shouted Mike, surging forth on his accelerator.

Incinerating the last FROG, Mike disengaged and glanced skyward, where they had killed all the FROGs. The second wave ended, and the break began.

"You have earned…" spoke the intoned voice into the codec. "During the hour break that follows, spend your hard earned money."

Combat became inaccessible, so Mike's power suit retracted back into his chest core.

* * *

Immediately, Grace rang on all the leader's codecs. Mike could not prevent it.

"I have proof that Mike sexually assaulted, then killed one of our soldiers. Everyone must report in to discuss this in B2."

Clara glared at him. "You fucking idiot! You killed Grace's Tengu because you were trying to destroy evidence! and what were you thinking?"

"Shut up," said Mike, dourly, miserly. He had been caught, but to hide would be worse. He had to be involved in the proceedings.

"Unacceptable, Mike," said Zoe.

Only the leaders remained in the computer room.

"She was a bitch!" spat Mike.

"We are fighting battles, not looking for sex," said Zoe. "Who knows how you've affected morale?"

"We can check," said Grace, reaching over to press a button. "The battle results tell us - "

The lights dimmed and an automated voice intoned,

"Due to Mike's battle prowess, any unease the soldiers might feel as to his actions is stifled out of respect or fear. They felt she deserved it or else, are too afraid to openly rebuke."

"You see? The men _respect_ me," spat Mike.

"Don't be stupid," said Clara and Zoe together.

"You were going to rape her!" shouted Grace.

"Fuck! Not even! Man, I was trying to get some pussy - "

"You're not here for pussy, you freak!" shouted Clara. "We still need to fight three more waves and survive. Keep yourself in line, Mike. I'm not losing cos you can't keep your dick in your pants."

"Whatever," scoffed Mike, thinking of Irina.

"That was mean, killing Natalia," sobbed Grace.

"Oh, get over it," said Mike. "This is war."

"I don't approve of your actions, Mike," Adam spoke up. "But we need all the help we can get. So Mike - stop looking for sex. We can't have another mutiny on our hands."

* * *

GRACE

After everyone had left and it was still during the break, Grace turned to her remaining Tengu.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"You need to be careful," said the Tengu. "Likely the enemy now knows there is a chink in the armor. You must keep a close eye on Mike."

"You mean - arrest him from duty?" asked Grace. "Would he attack us?"

"He is not stupid, just devious," replied the Tengu. "He will not make the first move unless provoked or there is ulterior motives, such as gain in it for him. I respectfully ask that you order Zoe to follow him."

"She won't do that," said Grace. "Even for me. I can't order her."

"Hmm," the Tengu thought. "We must keep an eye on him. I don't think he'll try something stupid again, or at least he will bury the evidence."

"It sounds to me like we should arrest him," implored Grace. "But I don't want my friends to die. He is powerful when enraged."

"Yes," nodded the Tengu. "Keep a close eye on him. We must know what he is up to."

* * *

Everyone had amassed a sizeable bounty with which to spend on troop replenishment. Some strut soldiers had been lost in the FROG battle, so money was spent to replace them, then there was the question of replacing Mike's bodyguards and Grace's Tengu.

"A Tengu, Mike!" Clara had shouted. "Do you know how much they cost to replace!?"

"Yeah, shut up!" Mike had retorted.

Mike had killed the most, so he received the most funds to spend, followed by Zoe, Clara and then Adam. Grace received commission, but due to her fast handling of calls received money based on comms experience than combat due to her job as B2 operator.

There was only enough funds to purchase one bonus character for the next wave, so it was between Snake and Solidus, whom Mike had just unlocked. Snake was the more popular option, so to Clara's private glee, Snake would be joining them in the next wave.

Mike hired himself two more high-tech bodyguards, Adam was glad not to have lost his favourite soldier and paid to upgrade him to a reinforced assault soldier, buying two more reinforced assault soldiers too.

* * *

MIKE

During the break, Mike found Irina on her break in Strut C, eating instant noodles.

"Hey," he settled in like nothing had happened. "Wassup?"

She arched an eyebrow. "I heard what happened with Natalia."

"Yeah?" Mike said nothing more.

"I hope she was worth it," Irina affected a jealous tone, standing to leave for the bathroom. Mike took the hint and followed her to his fruition.

* * *

ADAM

During the break, Adam straddled the muscled bod of his favourite soldier, leaning down to kiss him on the lips. Both naked and sweaty, they lay beside each other, utterly spent.

* * *

CLARA

Clara bumped into Snake on one of the connecting bridges.

"So, we'll be fighting together," said he.

She glanced up at him. "I guess so."

* * *

GRACE

When the break ended, Grace received a call from one of the soldiers posted to Strut C.

"He did it again," came a whimpering reply. "This i-is Irina - b-but please don't tell him!"

Grace hurried to locate the soldier's details and coordinates.

"I can't believe this!" was her outburst. "Where is he now?"

"He's left, but I need protection. Could you send your Tengu over?"

The Tengu shook his head. "Can't do that."

"I can make it to the Shell 1 elevator, but please don't tell him," pleaded the soldier.

She hung up and Grace turned to the Tengu. "We need to arrest him."

* * *

ZOE

Zoe received the call. "Another girl?"

"Yeah. She says it happened during the break." said Grace.

"Fuck," Zoe spat. "We need to take him in."

"Be careful," warned Grace. "He's got new bodyguards and his power suit."

"Alive or dead?" asked Zoe.

"Alive!" said Grace, shocked.

"I may not be able to guarantee it," said Zoe grimly.

* * *

CLARA

"Are you sure?" asked Clara, doubtful.

"Of course!" blurted Grace.

"He's just not that stupid…"

* * *

IRINA

Irina made her way into the Shell 1 core, pressing the button. She affected the body language and tone of someone who had been repeatedly molested, but was still a soldier. Straining for courage, only once she was in the vestibule did she compose herself and tuck a knife in her boot.

* * *

MIKE

Mike was atop the helipad when he realised he had company. His three high-tech soldiers fanned out in a protective formation, noticing Zoe and her Tengu approach.

"Mike," said the cyborg commander. "I'm here to take you in."

"The fuck you're not," he spat. "We've talked about this!"

"I told you not to harrass anyone else," said Zoe.

"I didn't harrass anyone!" said Mike, sounding genuine through his rage.

"Then why did a girl call up to claim it?" asked Zoe, interest piqued.

"Did she have a recording?" mocked Mike. "Fuck!"

Zoe's brain clicked. "Grace just invited her into Shell 1."

Silence froze between them.

* * *

IRINA

Irina stepped off the elevator, close to tears as she crumpled near the stairs. Attracting female company, Grace rushed despite the behest of her Tengu.

"Are you OK?"

Nodding frantically, Irina rubbed her red eyes. "Did you get him?"

"Blade's taking care of him now. Can I get you some water?"

"Thanks," said Irina, making involuntary eye contact with the Tengu who understood.

She ducked to avoid the killing lunge, pulling the knife from her boot and held Grace in a chokehold. Frozen, the Tengu made to lunge but stopped at the last second.

"Disengage your Tengu suit," demanded Irina.

"I will not allow Grace to die," he spoke in a robot voice.

"I won't kill her, damnit! She's a hostage. Commit hara-kiri and I will let her live."

"No, Tengu!" cried Grace, the blade at her throat, red appearing there.

Great regret plunged the blade into the Tengu's chest, so great was his concern. He fell, unconscious to the world.

"Excellent," Irina knocked Grace out with a swift blow to the head. "Time to rock and roll."

* * *

MIKE

Facing in a standoff, Mike and Zoe were alerted to an emergency codec call from HQ, not from Grace. It was also routed to Adam and Clara.

"Greetings," spoke the voice.

"Fuck!" swore Mike. "Irina!"

"I have taken B2 hostage as well as your commander Grace, her Tengu is no more," said Irina.

"Shit!" swore Clara through her codec.

"I have disengaged your key cards, scrambled your codec frequencies and soon, the next wave will arrive to finish you off. I have an offer to Mike, my love."

At this, Mike perked up with no visible sign of doing so.

"You can officially switch sides if you say yes, or no. We only ask that you become our greatest fighter to take on the commanders. Soon the cache will be yours and you will be the sole commander of the Big Shell."

Mike's eyes bored into Zoe's.

"Should I mention to you others, if Mike dies, so does Grace. Au revoir!"

* * *

ZOE

Zoe tightened the grip on her sword, facing power-suited Mike with one tentacle waving lazily in the air, guarded by three high-tech soldiers.

"We can take them, Blade," advised the Tengu. "Lethal force on the commander?"

Zoe did not want to risk Grace, but she had to make the first move or they would all die.

* * *

MIKE

Mike heard Irina's voice on the other end.

"Say yes, and your dog tag will be permanently switched to the enemy side. Any strut and shell guards who revere or fear you will follow accordingly. This can be a great move to fight the others."

Mike knew Clara and Adam would be on their way; of course, they would all be against him. Even in the power suit with high-tech bodyguards, he knew he could not win against a triple fight - Zoe's exoskeleton, Adam's bullet-dodging and Clara's bullet-deflecting.

"If you attack me," Mike told Zoe. "Grace dies. So kill your bodyguard Tengu and throw away your sword."

"You won't kill me?" asked Zoe with skepticism.

Mike shook his head. "You will be a hostage, so the others do not make stupid decisions."

* * *

GRACE

Grace stirred, opening her eyes only a fraction to see Irina at the command console, typing and consulting by codec. Screens flashed as she rerouted surveillance and security procedures. Slowly, Grace reached for her stealth camo and activated it, disappearing just as Irina turned, gun raised.

"Fuck!" she cried, shooting at the tiles where Grace leapt up in fright, hurrying for cover.

Grace grabbed the M9 and with shaking hands, aimed it at Irina who was furiously shooting everywhere. She fired a tranq shot in Irina's leg just as Irina fired on her right arm, disabling her.

"Ah!" Grace crumpled, as Irina began to succumb to sleep.

"You bitch - you f-fucking b…" Irina collapsed on the floor.

Hurriedly, Grace rushed to the controls, blood seeping from her wound as she connected a conference nano call between Zoe, Clara and Adam.

"I'm back!" she gasped. "Irina's out cold. I'm no longer in danger - take Mike down!"

Grace disconnected, with trembling hands fired another tranq dart into Irina's head to make sure, then reconfigured the Big Shell controls to reinstate access for all commanders, but downgraded Mike's so he could no longer open PAN doors.

* * *

ZOE

Zoe received the call, moving not a muscle as Grace's words rang out in her ears, and she knew Mike had not been told the same. Grimly, she turned to the Tengu.

"Take Mike alive," ordered Zoe.

"I'm in!" shouted Mike, immediately turning traitor and converting 40% of mixed strut and shell guards to his purpose, who began fighting each other. "Kill that bitch!"

* * *

ADAM

Amid the fighting, Adam rushed into Strut E, followed by his three reinforced assault soldiers. He was closer than Clara, who was coming by way of Strut F.

"Get down!" cried his favourite soldier, firing upon a strut soldier who had turned rogue.

"Fuck this is terrible," said Adam. "Thank god Grace's safe."

Clara burst in just as Adam reached the staircase.

"I'll guard Grace!" cried Adam, urging his bodyguards to follow.

Clara merely nodded, grimly determined as she rose the stairs, lead by Snake.

* * *

CLARA

"What's the plan?" Snake had asked, as they crossed the bridge.

In awe, Clara was deferent to him and had insisted her bodyguards protect him, as she was shielded by the EM device.

"Mike's turned rogue. We've reclaimed control of the computer room but we've got to help Zoe take him down - ah!"

Bullets strayed from nowhere as Snake took out the offending soldier with a burst fire from his M4.

"They're on our side!" Clara had screeched.

"If your commander turned traitor, any soldier who follow his cause will immediately become aligned with him. I estimate about forty percent of your troops have turned."

"Shit," said Clara. If anyone could rouse support, it was battle-hungry Mike.

Then they entered Strut E.

* * *

ZOE

Atop the helipad, Zoe was holding her own with Mike, panting. Though her Tengu had done well in dispatching the three high-tech soldiers, Mike had killed her only bodyguard and now it was just the two of them, neck and neck.

"You'll pay for this, Mike," Zoe spat. "First the rape and the betrayal. Now all you've done is for nothing - "

"I will take you out and then command the Big Shell! Everything will be mine - I will win!"

Surging forth in fiery fury, Zoe leapt to avoid the thrust but was too late to avoid the tentacle which shot out and knocked her off-kilter. The tentacle fired a rocket which she spun to avoid, but Mike's SPAS shrapnel caught her unawares, and she lay broken upon the H, bleeding profusely.

Mike glanced up and saw Clara arriving, with Snake beside her and two bodyguards, one attack and one defense.

"If you shoot," Mike raised his shotgun to Zoe's fallen form. "I will kill her!"

* * *

CLARA

"Damnit," Snake grit his teeth. Like Clara, his M4 was trained on Mike, furious and capable in his power suit with its lone tentacle and SPAS shotgun. The bodyguards flanked, one with a SPAS shotgun and kevlar, the other with riot shield and a Makarov.

"Kill him!" Zoe cried weakly, as Mike stiffened, realising his hostage was naught. "Kill him, Clara!"

"We have to," Clara somberly regretted. Taking aim, she fired a volley of bullets, as did her bodyguards and so did Snake.

Taken by surprise, the bullets did not impact his armor but the combined damage disengaged it from use, not before Mike ended Zoe's life with a shotgun blast and sent a missile towards Clara, only mortal now.

"Get him!" screeched Clara, running forth and unafraid, the incoming missile veering away from her person and sailing harmlessly out of sight to explode. "Bodyguards, defend Snake, that is an order!"

Her bodyguards had to be quick to keep up with Snake. Clara diverted into her own route through the crates, wanting to avoid Zoe's corpse and caught sight of Mike leaping off the helipad.

"You coward! Suicide?" Clara raged, running over and gasping in shock.

The Harrier hovered into sight, with Mike atop it. He secured himself in the back seat, with a Marine piloting it.

"Get behind me!" yelled Clara, as Snake rushed to her side.

The Harrier zoomed off but not before launching missiles and gunfire, all of which diverted away from Clara but more or less wiped out her accompanying bodyguards. Ducking to avoid the flames, Clara felt a tug as Snake pulled her up, glancing up at the sky where the Harrier was making a turnaround.

"We don't have a Stinger," Clara paled.

"We'll have to make do," said Snake. "Where's the other commander?"

"He's gone to protect Grace," Clara cursed him. Without Zoe, they were close to dead.

"Clara!" Grace's voice came into life on her codec. "I've ordered a Stinger rocket launcher by Kasatka. It'll be there in two minutes!"

"We don't have two minutes - " Clara and Snake fired upon the Harrier as it sailed by, their gunfire nothing to the beast as its missiles veered off Clara and exploded in the air.

* * *

MIKE

"How's she doing it?" cried the pilot, as Mike bucked in the wild airspace.

"She has a device to deflect bullets and rockets," said Mike dryly. "I have a plan."

He called Clara on his codec.

"You fucking dick!" she yelled.

"We will blow up the Big Shell if you don't lay down your weapons and surrender," urged Mike. "You can't deflect all the rockets and you have no Stinger! Fuck you!"

"I won't let you win!" cried Clara.

"You'll die in fiery hell, then!" roared Mike.

* * *

ADAM

Adam burst into the B2 computer room, assigning his favourite guard to accompany while the others remained at the entrance to guard. Only Grace remained in the command console, her Tengu sliced in half and Irina asleep from being tranq'd.

"Tie her up, firmly," Adam insisted to his favourite guard, who nodded and obeyed.

Turning to his sister, he glanced at her wound. "What the fuck - "

"It's OK," said Grace, eyes wet. "I found a bandage in a storage cupboard and it healed me all up, but I still feel sick."

"What's happening out there?" asked Adam, as his favourite guard searched Irina for weapons.

"Zoe's dead," Grace sniffed. "The enemy sent a Harrier and Mike's inside. Clara can deflect the rockets but now he's threatening to blow up the Big Shell if she doesn't surrender."

"Aw - shit!" yelled Adam, kicking a desk in frustration. "We can't defend against it!"

"I've sent for a Stinger drop off via Kasatka but it'll take another minute. What do we do?" moaned Grace.

"We hope Snake has a plan," said Adam.

* * *

CLARA

As it turned out, Snake did.

"No. No!" Clara had been stony.

"You are a soldier," Snake had pressed the point home, placing a hand on her shoulder and moving her to emotion. "End my life. He has no clue the Stinger is incoming. When it arrives, he's toast. This is your only way to buy time."

"But - " Clara fought, raising her pistol.

"Well?" Mike had roared on his own line.

"I-I'll fucking well kill you, Mike!" Clara aimed between Snake's eyes, his gaze softening as she fired, and burst into tears as Snake lay dead at her feet.

Weeping, she collected herself in seconds, tossing away all weapons as instructed over the edge. Lying prone, she held her hands over head, face cold on the concrete as the Harrier moved close.

* * *

MIKE

"She's got no chance now Snake's dead," Mike said, as the Harrier hovered above the helipad. He climbed out and landed roughly on the helipad, raising his SPAS to her.

The sound of helicopter rotors made him glance up. Ahead was a Kasatka, and beside a pilot a lone soldier who carried a large package.

"Take him out!" Mike ordered to the Harrier, and the jet flew up to turn.

Clara leapt from her position, her face a snarl and silver whirling as Mike turned, firing a Desert Eagle bullet that veered away and her knife plunged deep into Mike's shoulder, kicking and biting so that he fell upon the helipad. She kicked him for good measure in the teeth, and he lay unconscious.

* * *

CLARA

Hurriedly, Clara caught the thrown Stinger as the Harrier's missiles blew up the Kasatka, amid flames and heat. Aiming it, the Harrier took off, pilot furious but Clara locked on with targeting and firing, the missile searching through the skies and colliding on impact, destroying the Harrier.

Turning to the unconscious Mike, she spat on him for good measure and called Grace and Adam jointly.

Adam and Grace stood over the speaker intercom, listening intently.

"The Harrier's down, Mike's out cold but I've lost Snake. Are the soldiers who turned traitor dead? Is the wave over?"

"It is," Adam breathed a sigh of relief, and everybody relaxed. He turned to his favourite soldier, who had tied Irina to a desk with sturdy rope. "We need to secure her further."

Meanwhile, Clara said, "I'm bringing Mike in. Where's a good place to secure him?"

* * *

Now that the break had started, the funds had to be divvied up pending the success of combating the second wave. Any funds Mike had remaining were transferred to the capital amount, same for Zoe including the proceeds she received for taking out Mike's bodyguards. Now there was only Clara, Adam and Grace. Clara received the most money, for taking down Mike and the Harrier. Adam received more than the minimum for taking out rogue strut soldiers. Grace received a good amount for foiling Irina's plan and ordering the Stinger drop off in good time.

"Are all our soldiers on our side now?" asked Clara.

"Yep," Adam had replied. "Their loyalty and respect has increased for you significantly, and towards Grace for her bravery."

"That won't bring Snake back," Clara had replied vaguely.

"You unlocked him for the next wave, but it'll cost," said Adam. "We need to replenish forty percent of our troops. Oh! And Grace's unlocked Emma."

"What help is Emma?" Clara rolled her eyes.

Grace bent over the screen to read. "She provides up-to-date monitoring of all system networks. Though she will frighten easily in combat, if kept protected she keeps the Big Shell almost invulnerable to suspect assault. All threats can be reported in real time."

"If we have her, we can't go wrong!" exclaimed Adam.

After spending their money to replenish strut soldiers - all of whom now held increased respect and loyalty towards Clara's anguish, Grace's bravery and Zoe's sacrifice - there was only enough money to unlock either Snake or Emma for the next round, save for bodyguards. Clara hired two Tengus in lieu of Snake, Adam retained his three bodyguards - "you need to fight more!" Clara had insisted - while Grace unlocked Emma for the next wave, ensuring absolute control over the Big Shell's movements.

"But what will you do?" Clara had asked of Grace.

"I'll watch Mike and Irina, to make sure they don't escape," said Grace. "I have a M9. I can shoot them."

Adam saw a 'ransom' option. If they were to trade in Irina, they would receive a decent bounty, but Mike would reap the greatest bounty. Trading them in meant potentially releasing them to attack again on the next wave.

"I'm not turning him over to the enemy," said Clara. "He may be stronger than before. I don't think he'll hesitate to attack even if we keep Irina hostage."

"But the money - "! Adam had interrupted.

"No," replied Clara curtly. "He killed Zoe and almost destroyed us all. We'll trade in Irina and buy Grace a Tengu bodyguard. If Emma's as good as she says she is, she'll let us know when enemies are inbound."

So Clara and her two Tengu bodyguards took unconscious Mike into a side room off B1, locked with PAN access only for commanders and posted one of her Tengus to watch over the entrance. If battling or killed, he was to report immediately.

"Yes, Hikari," he nodded, completely trustworthy.

"But what if the enemy calls him on his codec?" asked Grace.

"I can deactivate his codec," said Emma. "I also monitor all incoming and outgoing calls, and provide passive codec support."

"What's that?" Clara had demanded.

"All codecs, from commanders to bodyguards and strut/shell soldiers are passively turned on so that I can simultaneously hear what they are hearing, but not see. This way I can tell if their status reports are off or if one dies, their codec dies and alerts me."

Clara was impressed, but she didn't let it show.

"So you listen in on all our calls?" she had asked.

"Surveillance comes at a price," Emma had warned. "I can watch all feeds, monitor who enters where and when, who calls who and when. It is impossible to turn traitor without me knowing, send communications without me knowing the content."

"Well, that should help a bit," Adam admitted.

Mike had been bound with his hands behind his back and his ankles bound, with duct tape and no codec transmissions. No way could the enemy get him out now. If they were to cash him in on the next break, they would receive double bounty for holding him against the fourth wave onslaught. It would be enough to purchase both Emma and Snake for the fifth and final wave.

* * *

CLARA

During the break, Clara remained with one Tengu bodyguard, checking on her bound brother. He had disappointed and reneged on her, as a comrade-in-arms and a sister.

"Make sure nobody lets him out during the wave," Clara insisted. "He is absolutely top priority captive."

"Yes, Hikari," nodded the Tengu.

* * *

ADAM

Knowing Emma was monitoring all codecs, Adam found it stifling to have sex with his favourite soldier knowing he would be recorded, even from an AI. Still, advances were made and Adam tried not to think if the others were listening in, hoping they just let him get on with it.

"What's the matter?" the soldier had asked.

"Nothing," Adam shook it off. "I hope we're ready for the fourth wave."

"Did you get Mike captive?" asked the soldier.

"Yes. He's guarded by a Tengu. If we keep him till the next wave, we can sell him for double."

"Sweet," the soldier had replied. "You'll do great, I'm sure."

"Thanks," Adam was touched by his bodyguard's concern. "I'm glad you've lasted this far. You've been a great help, both to my defense and my morale."

The soldier kissed Adam deeply, withering his backbone.

* * *

GRACE

Grace watched Emma setup the preliminary controls in B2.

"Wow, you type fast," Grace commented.

"Are you combat unable like me?" Emma asked, not glancing up.

"Yeah. Do you want me to help, or anything?"

Emma swung to face her. "Take a break. Enjoy it while it lasts, Grace."

* * *

MIKE

Mike was awake during the break, but bound and duct-taped he could not enjoy it. His codec was permanently disabled so he could not receive communications, while he saw that he was confined and knew there would be guards outside to prevent him leaving, not that the door opened in his presence. His PAN card had been deactivated.

There was no way for him to escape.

* * *

CLARA

With all strut and shell soldiers reinstated, Clara remained on the helipad with her Tengu bodyguard in tow. She wanted Snake by her side, haunted by having to kill him for the better good. But with Emma, there could be no surprise attacks. She waited for the time when she could take out her fury and anguish upon the inhabitants of the fourth wave.

* * *

The fourth wave began, and everyone tightened their controls. Grace remained in the break room, stealth camo and M9 beside her if anything untoward happened. Clara stood atop the helipad, to catch sight of aircraft, while Adam took rounds through the Big Shell. It was lonely without Zoe, the consummate survivor, and Mike, because his fiery vigor kept the troops in line and added to their assault force.

* * *

Grace took a nap in the rec room, sleeping on the couch and oblivious to guards who came in for their break. Her Tengu bodyguard was on guard, having heard of Irina's defection and the need for tightened security. Outside, another Tengu was posted to the cell holding Mike.

* * *

Clara shielded her eyes against the sun and glimpsed skyward to where she saw no incoming aircraft. Upon the edge, she surveyed the sea and saw nothing unusual. The replaced strut guards patrolled, on constant caution mode while her bodyguard Tengu took great care to watch the surrounding environment. She was well protected with the EM device.

* * *

ADAM

Adam entered Strut C, almost expecting Mike to be lazing off in the meal hall.

"Sir," asked his favourite soldier, beckoning towards the bathroom. "Do you mind if - "

Taking the hint, Adam nodded. "I'll join you. Bodyguards, stay here."

The reinforced attack soldiers insisted on clearing the room first, which Adam deigned to allow, then they waited outside while Adam and his favourite soldier, whose name was Jack, to enter side by side.

Suddenly, Jack pushed Adam against the wall and kissed him savagely, while Adam responded in kind and pressed his hands against the straining fabric of Jack's BDU. Popping buttons, Jack's impressive hard stomach was on display as Adam roamed his hands across it, lowering to kiss his navel.

Savagely, Jack kneed Adam in the chin, causing a cry of pain and knocked him unconscious with a hit from the butt of his Makarov.

"Sir?" asked his bodyguards, footsteps incoming.

Jack turned and fired a headshot on one bodyguard and a shot to the chest in the other, as he groaned feebly and reached for his radio. Jack kicked it away, ran to Adam's fallen corpse and picked it up over his shoulder.

* * *

CLARA

Clara's codec rang, and Emma's voice came in clear.

"We have a problem, commander - "

"Is it the enemy?" Clara turned to her Tengu, omnipresent to herself.

"One of Adam's bodyguards turned traitor. He's incapacitated Adam and killed the other two bodyguards."

"Fuck!" swore Clara. "I thought Irina was the only damn mole!"

"I've cut off Jack's PAN clearance, but he's taken Adam alive and used his PAN card to escape onto the BC connecting bridge - "

"You're supposed to monitor this shit, Emma!" cried Clara. "He can get into every door now!"

"I would not downgrade the commander's clearance, if he had a chance of escaping," Emma replied curtly. "I've alerted all strut soldiers to corner him on the bridge."

Clara turned to her bodyguard Tengu. "Get Adam back alive."

* * *

JACK

Amid three avenues of gunfire from Shell 1 core and struts B and C, Jack hid behind cover as he fired on all fronts. He was trapped, having planned an escape but it was foiled. How were they on to him so soon? They had to have unlocked Emma, computer extraordinaire who monitored all communications and ordered all units with a click of her mouse.

"Don't shoot or I'll kill Adam!" Jack had yelled above the fanfare. Suddenly, they obeyed and Jack thought he had caught a lucky break, for he was cornered like a rat.

He raised his Makarov to the Tengu who leapt into sight, black steel cyborg who deflected all his incoming bullets with ease, stabbed at the wrist which severed the tendon and knocked him to stars with the hilt of his sword.

* * *

ADAM

Blinking, Adam awoke as though from a deep sleep, startled to see the Tengu by his side. He was on the BC connecting bridge, with strut and shell soldiers from three directions converging in defensive positions. Adam glanced down at the unconscious Jack, feeling fear like none before.

"W-what happened?" Adam trembled, trying to regain his composure.

"Your bodyguard turned traitor and knocked you out, killing your other bodyguards," explained the Tengu, standing guard over him.

"Are you Grace's?" asked Adam.

"I am of Hikari's bodyguard," said the Tengu. "I have been ordered to take you to safety - "

"I'm fine," Adam's fury was coursing through his veins, realising how he had been tricked and trapped.

"Commander - "

"GO! GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!"

His rage was fearsome to behold, yelling in anguish and losing control, stamping the ground, kicking the guard rail and wheeling on the Tengu who to his credit, did not back off.

Managing this small kindness, he replied, "Thank you for the great credit you did of saving me. Now kindly leave because I have little patience for traitors."

Understanding this commander's latent poison, the Tengu obeyed and left.

"Get back to your positions, all of you," demanded Adam, of the openly shocked, waiting strut and shell soldiers. "Now!"

"Sir, I humbly request to act as bodyguard - "

Adam withdrew his Glock from its holster and the soldiers scattered as Adam released an entire clip of ammo upon the unceasing soldier, blood flecks flying into the air in the clip's emptiness. There was no sound but hurried footsteps, no sight but their behinds whipping behind entrances. Only Adam remained alive, the soldier was dead and Jack was unconscious.

Adam had rage, but it had been spent at the discourteous soldier's behest and he watched the unconscious figure of Jack like he was a cobra, unwilling to believe it but he had to, in case he was faking it or close to rousing.

"Emma," Adam called the codec. "Is all this true?"

"Yes, commander. Prior to the start of the simulation, the enemy spent all their funds on two inside agents to be posted in the Big Shell. Irina was a strut C soldier, while Jack was to your bodyguard unit. I don't believe the enemy was aware you would fall for him, and it made his job easier to perform."

"Shit," Adam continued to watch Jack's unmoving form, wrist bleeding profusely. "OK. Well that wasn't the fourth wave then, was it?"

"No," replied Emma. "I'll keep you updated."

Adam wanted badly to pull the trigger and end Jack's life. But if he kept him as a hostage, he would earn more.

"Emma, can you send some shell soldiers to arrest Jack? Where should I hold him?"

"The pantry in Strut C will do. I'll lock it for commander-only access. Though it's unlikely, I'll monitor his comms in case the enemy calls, and passively listen to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid when he wakes."

"Make sure he's secured tight," Adam grit his teeth.

* * *

CLARA

"It is done," the Tengu returned to Clara. "Adam is safe, Jack is apprehended and no casualties on our side. Though Adam emptied a Glock clip into a soldier in rage."

Perturbed, Clara replied, "Good. We'll trade him in for money after the wave ends."

"I picked up on something when Adam found out. I think the two were lovers."

"No way!" Clara turned on the Tengu. "You're sure?"

Nodding, the Tengu replied, "I don't think Adam will kill him, not that he's an important hostage like Mike, but he definitely wants his revenge."

"OK. Thanks," Clara added dryly, by way of saving Adam from sure death.

* * *

GRACE

Grace opened her eyes and saw a shell soldier bending over to retrieve a cola can from the vending machine. Warily, the Tengu bodyguard beside her watched all actions.

"Is the wave over?" Grace rubbed her eyes.

The Tengu filled her in on the events of late.

"Is Adam OK?" Grace gasped.

"It is the last of the usurper operatives, but Adam is OK."

Emma rang Grace on her codec, linking conference call with Clara and Adam.

"The fourth wave has arrived," Emma reported. "But it isn't a scatter of enemies. It's a Metal Gear."

"What?" shouted Adam.

"Shit! I left the Stinger in Strut F!" Clara cried.

"I'll grab it," the Tengu departed.

"ETA is two minutes. The Metal Gear is equipped with lock-on missiles, sidearm gunfire, and besides enormous strength and armor, a water cannon which your EM device cannot deflect Hikari, as it is neither electric nor magnetic."

"I'll come to you, Clara," said Adam.

"You don't have any bodyguards!" Clara burst out.

"I'll send my Tengu bodyguard to you guys. Can they help?" asked Grace.

"Once the Metal Gear gets close enough, the Tengu's swords can penetrate the Metal Gear head," said Emma. "Even so, if it's that close you will be under a lot of heavy fire."

"My EM device will deflect the bullet and missiles," said Clara.

"Yes," replied Emma. "But if this Metal Gear lands atop a strut, the whole thing will collapse and the entire Big Shell will lose its stability.

"What?" Grace screeched. "We'll drown?"

"I'm working on unlocking Arsenal Gear before the fifth wave. You guys need to make sure that Metal Gear doesn't destroy the Big Shell!"

"Isn't it in their interest to keep it intact?" asked Adam.

"The enemy's mission is to take out all the commanders. The bounty inside is supplementary - "

"Even with Mike and Jack as a hostage?" asked Clara.

"Only if they think they will win," said Emma. "Get moving!"

Without bodyguards, Adam raced from the BC connecting bridge towards Strut E helipad.

Grace bid her Tengu bodyguard goodbye in the elevator, who headed for Strut E helipad to assist Clara in the coming fight. She faced the similar bulk of the Tengu who guarded Mike's door.

"You should help, too," said Emma.

"I will guard Mike, with respect," said the Tengu.

"I can watch over him," Grace showed him her M9 and stealth camo. "I don't want to drown and I can't help. So let me do my bit."

"Very well," agreed the Tengu, however silently reluctant.

Emma kept Adam and Clara appraised of the plan.

Grace moved forward, surprised that the door opened immediately. She came face-to-face with Mike, bound by hands and wrist, blindfolded with his mouth duct-taped.

"Mmggrrhh!" he rolled forward.

"Aah!" Grace fired a tranq round, but missed, activating her stealth camo though she didn't need it. Mike was blind, mute and for all purposes practically immobile.

She managed to shoot him so that he went to sleep, dragged him back inside and stepped away from the door. It locked for him but would open automatically for her. She stood guard from a distance, keeping her stealth camo activated and her caution wide.

* * *

ADAM

Adam arrived on the helipad, encountering Clara with three Tengu bodyguards scattered about, their swords drawn. Clara held the Stinger missile launcher ready.

"Are we ready?" asked Adam, out of breath.

Clara glanced at his Glock pistol with a frown. "You'll do no damage with that."

"No, but I can be a moving target, and avoid gunfire to help with a delay."

Clara snorted, turning back to the sea. Grimly, she said, "It's coming!"

An emerging speck on the spread of blue, the Metal Gear began to arrive.

"I have strut and shell soldiers on alert in case the Metal Gear is a decoy and the enemy sends in rescue operatives," said Emma.

"Great," said Clara, sarcastically.

"Thanks, Emma," said Adam, meaning it.

"No problem," Emma disconnected.

* * *

GRACE

Reluctantly, Grace entered the storage room in which Mike was held. Straining against his bonds, he paused when Grace reached the other side of the room, cloaked in stealth technology and the door closed in his face.

"Why did you kill Zoe?" she asked.

Mike paused as he recognised the voice. Grace ripped the duct tape off his mouth.

"Ow. I killed her as I would've killed you all - for betraying me."

"There was nothing to gain by turning traitor!" shrieked Grace.

"You heard Irina - she was going to kill you," said Mike.

"Don't lie. You didn't care about me - you killed Zoe in cold blood. You wanted to be at the centre of power like always, better than anyone else."

"With Zoe and me out of the game, you don't have a chance in hell of surviving the waves. I can help."

"What?" Grace shrieked.

"I can change back allegiance," said Mike. "Just like I did before. Do you want to win or not?"

Grace hesitated. "I have to contact the others."

"They won't answer," said Mike quickly. "They're in the middle of the battle!"

"Then I'll call Emma - "

"She's a bonus character with no insight," rambled Mike. "Listen. If I change allegiances, I can help you win this fight with my power suit."

"You can just change back whenever you want!" screamed Grace. "And you'll overpower us all. There's no way we can hold you back and I won't hear another word!"

Grace fired a tranq round into his head and exited, locking the door behind her.

* * *

CLARA

The Metal Gear was close to the Big Shell, firing volleys of missiles and aiming gunfire. The Tengus deflected stray bullets and Adam dodged them all, but Clara's EM device guaranteed deflection, so that everything was harmless.

"Fire at its leg!" shouted Adam, as Clara launched a lock-on missile. "Then at its mouth!"

The missile sailed into the MG's leg, and it opened its mouth in pain as Clara fired a follow up missile into its mouth. Bleeding, it groaned and began to collapse, but not before it stabbed its leg into Strut E.

"Ah!" Clara gripped uselessly onto the ground, as crates began to slide off its hinges as the strut toppled. "Shiiiiit - "

She felt powerful hands lift her weightlessly and she left the strut, in the safe grip of a Tengu who leapt onto the EF connecting bridge, beside a Tengu who had done Adam the same favour. The third, alone, jumped onto the Metal Gear to plunge his sword into the cockpit, finish the deed and go down into the brink.

"What a brave man," remarked Adam.

"Fuck," said Clara, watching Strut E shake precariously on its hinges. The Big Shell was stable, but Strut E was inaccessible.

"The Metal Gear is taken out and the fourth wave has ended. If we had any more shell damage we'd be in deep trouble," said Emma. "The break has begun, so let's recoup in B2 and discuss how to spend the profits. Emma out."

* * *

Clara won the most funds, single handedly taking out the Metal Gear. Adam earned above average, Grace minimal. If they handed in Jack, they would receive enough to buy another Tengu, while if they handed in Mike, they would have enough left over to buy bonus characters or Arsenal items, newly unlocked thanks to Emma.

"We have to hand in Mike," Adam implored. "Look at the Arsenal bounty! We'll be unstoppable!"

Among the Arsenal bounty was commander-specific items: auto-fire for Clara, regeneration for Adam, EMP blackout for Grace. EMP blackout meant that all enemy soldiers would temporarily receive codec bursts to stun them; it would take a minute per charge. They had now unlocked Vamp, who like Adam could dodge bullets, move with great speed and stamina, and regenerate quickly from non-fatal blows only.

With the money they had collected so far, including the ransom bounty if they handed in both Jack and Mike, would allow them to purchase three of four Arsenal/bonus characters and nothing else.

They traded in both Jack and Mike, who would disappear at the end of the break and be within the enemy's grasp to dictate once the fifth wave began. With their massive bounty, they purchased auto-aim for Clara, bonus character Emma to handle comms and Snake, though Adam had wanted regeneration.

"You can already dodge bullets, and we need to get good people on our side," Clara had argued, privately wishing she could apologise to Snake.

So now Clara had one Tengu bodyguard and had unlocked Snake and auto-aim; Adam had no bodyguards but retained his Glock and eloquent, bullet-dodging pirouettes; Grace unlocked Emma to watch over the Big Shell, retained her stealth camo but insisted her Tengu bodyguard be switched to Adam's detail, as she would remain under bunker with Emma.

* * *

ADAM

During the break, Adam marched into Strut C with his Tengu bodyguard close by. He was glad that Grace had delegated her Tengu bodyguard onto him, as he felt especially betrayed from Jack's subterfuge and the death of his two reliable bodyguards.

He called Emma and requested she unlock the pantry door for now, which she did. Jack, bound by hands and feet, blindfolded and mouth duct-taped, glanced up at the sudden light.

Bending down, Adam ripped the duct tape from his mouth.

"Who's there?" he asked hoarsely, in the American vigor Adam had so enjoyed.

"You'll be traded into the enemy for the fifth wave," Adam said. "We're sending you home."

He paused, then Jack replied, "Adam - "

"Save it," Adam hissed. "I cannot believe you turned traitor. You were a good soldier and between us both, we know what - "

"You can't think it meant anything," Jack goaded. "I was only doing my duty. You, as commander, were weak enough to fall for the trap."

Adam refused to acknowledge this loss of face, crouching low.

"If the enemy sends you back to fight us on the final wave - I won't take you alive. I will kill you."

"So be it," spat Jack, spittles landing on Adam's face.

Disgusted, Adam ordered the door sealed to only commanders and left Strut C.

* * *

CLARA

Clara emerged from Shell 1 core, with two Tengu bodyguards by her side, one of which easily hefted the Stinger missile launcher in case the fifth wave got messy, as could be expected. If the fourth wave was a Metal Gear, what worse could happen?

Snake met her, emerging from Strut F. He glanced at the wreckage of Strut E, teetering unsteadily on its hinges.

"Snake!" Clara waved, bouncing over to him like nobody had ever seen.

"I heard what happened," said Snake gruffly, indicating Strut E. "Sounds like you put up a pretty good fight against the Harrier, rogue commander Mike and the Metal Gear. You did good, kid."

His words made her glow, though she turned her face away so her Tengu guards would not see.

"This is our last wave," said Clara, glancing up at him. "Are we ready?"

"You've taken leadership of the Big Shell. A soldier is always ready. You are the chief commander now, a lieutenant in charge of dozens of legions. You must be strong for them, too."

Clara nodded. "I know."

"I hear you have Emma on your side. She's the best for cyber warfare."

"Yeah," Clara could freely admit it now. "She saved our ass on the last wave."

Snake moved closer to her. "Now that you have unlocked the Arsenal cache, halfway through the fifth wave the elevator to Arsenal will open, deep in the bowels of B2 computer room. When that happens, all commanders must escape to save themselves, as Big Shell will collapse on itself to form Arsenal."

"So we don't have to kill the enemies in the fifth wave?" confirmed Clara.

"Once you're inside Arsenal, you cannot be penetrated from within," said Snake mysteriously. "The Big Shell will cease to exist, as will anybody still onboard. Whether commander or enemy, it's an instant win or loss as far as everyone's concerned."

"How soon can Emma open it?" asked Clara.

"Usually, it would take 75% of the time to open, but with Emma you're guaranteed a 45% at best. You must ensure that all commanders get to Arsenal in time. You can bet the enemy will want to save their hide by recouping in there, too."

"What if both us and the enemy gets inside?" asked Clara.

"Then the wave continues until one side is dead," said Snake, deadpan.

* * *

GRACE

Grace had no bodyguards, so she went down to B2 to keep Emma company.

"How's it going?" asked Grace.

Emma relayed what the situation was with opening Arsenal Gear.

"I hope everyone gets here in time," Grace bit her lip. "Should we start the wave with everyone in B2?"

"That wouldn't be wise," Emma was curt. "We have strut and shell soldiers above decks who will fight for their commanders, but not if they hide and cower. If you had combat skills I'd advise you go up there purely for morale, but you are a designated technician."

"Oh, great," Grace said, half in sarcasm and defeat.

"This fifth wave will be the hardest we've encountered, more so than the Metal Gear. With Arsenal potentially open, the enemy will get inside at all costs. If they do not secure it, they instantly lose."

"Will Mike return?" asked Grace, mentioning the ransom.

"We got a lot of money from the trade," said Emma. "But it is likely. Keep your stealth camo activated and stay here with me. We must remain vigilant."

* * *

As the break came to an end, Clara, Snake and her two Tengu guards were posted on the EF connecting bridge, while Adam and his Tengu guard was posted to the BC connecting bridge. Grace remained in B2 with Emma. All shell soldiers remained on alert mode, as strut soldiers covered in force on either Clara or Adam's side.

* * *

CLARA

"We're ready," Snake said grimly.

Clara turned to him. "I'm sorry for - "

"This is no time for apologies," Snake said gruffly. "Be a soldier and do your duty."

Mollified, Clara nodded grimly and readied her M4. As the break ended, she felt a robotic connection fill her veins and immediately, her senses became aware of her immediate surroundings, logging everyone as friend or threat. She had incredible dexterity, though normal speed, and felt the power coursing through her veins.

* * *

ADAM

Surrounded by strut soldiers on the defensive, Adam and his Tengu bodyguard watched the skies for action. Emma rang in a codec call that connected Clara, Grace and Snake.

"The enemies are approaching. They are three operatives - Irina, Jack and Mike."

"What?" Grace said in surprise.

Emma continued, "They have been upgraded with cyborg enhancements and ETA is two minutes. Irina possess intermittent stealth technology with extendable arm blades, and is very quick. Jack is agile, possessing a plasma rifle which upon contact, will seep through armor and damage human organs, and the EM device cannot deflect. Mike has incredible strength, powerful armor and his arms unfold to reveal gatling guns. All will enter B2 by force if necessary, and will take no prisoners."

"Where will they land?" asked Snake, unperturbed while this information greatly rattled Adam and Grace, while Clara remained mute.

"Mike will land on the EF connecting bridge, while Irina and Jack will arrive on the BC connecting bridge. Adam, are you up to the task?" asked Emma.

"Yep," said Adam, still enraged over Jack's betrayal. Me and my Tengu and strut soldiers will take them out."

"Be careful," warned Clara.

"Good luck!" squeaked Grace.

In the distance, they saw what looked like a jet, barely visible soar overhead and three figures plummet down, aided in their descent by glowing wings which seemed to slow their impact.

Amid blasts of plasma which seared the soldiers and their yells went into the air, Jack landed with force and agilely dodged their bullets, not that his armor wasn't shielding him greatly from the bullets.

"Die, you bastard!" cried Adam, as his strut soldiers died from additional plasma blasts, too slow to anticipate while he and the Tengu could dodge seamlessly.

Firing his Glock, Adam's trail of bullets impaled Jack's armor but was yet to do real damage, while the Tengu leapt upon Jack, sword raised and missing, and Jack fired a plasma round into the Tengu which knocked him back, armor melting like in a furnace.

"Fuck you!" cried Adam, emptying another clip amid that of his soldier's AKs into Jack, rendering him stumbling for a second.

The Tengu leapt in a final howl of misery, death kill landing upon Jack and severing his spine, so that he crumpled to his knees. Glancing upwards, Jack saw Adam raising his Glock and ending his life with a headshot.

Misery consuming him, Adam could not see the dying Tengu's glance of horror at the vision beyond, double blades stabbing Adam from behind and buckling, as Irina materialised from her stealth camo, the arm blades sheathing within her cyborg implants as she dodged the remaining bullets of the soldiers.

Seeing red and falling, Adam watched as Irina twirled and ducked, finishing off the remaining strut soldiers with ease. Cyborg, she stepped over him and placed a metal hoof on his neck.

"Your friends are dead," she intoned mechanically, before kicking the death blow.

* * *

CLARA

At the same time, Mike landed upon the EF connecting bridge, bulked up in black cyborg armor with impressive strength, brandishing gatling guns which emerged from his hands. What he sacrificed in speed, he made up for in armor, as the strut soldiers held no chance, pinned down by the spray of gatling guns.

Clara deflected from her way, saving Snake and her Tengus from harm. Her aim was uncanny - she fired for his dome helmet, not missing an inch and moving only to avoid Mike's physical thrusts forward. She reloaded with ease, calm in her auto-aim but scared for Snake, who fired equally accurately with his M4.

Mike was lumbering, confident in his strength but failing in his speed, though he downed many of the strut soldiers who fired upon him. In a joint move, both of Clara's Tengu bodyguards leapt for a dual strike, their swords singing against Mike's cyborg armor, making a serious dent though they paid for it with their lives.

Hefting them into the air by their necks, Mike crushed them easily and tossed them aside like secondhand dolls, turning in rage to Clara and Snake who continued to fire.

Clara leapt out of the way to avoid Mike's forward thrust, but Snake committed and shattered Mike's dome helmet with his final M4 rounds, buried underneath the dying cyborg.

"Get off him, you fucker!" cried Clara.

Mike was dying, suffocating Snake with the bulk of his weight.

"Y-you - fucking bitch," managed Mike, committing himself to eternity.

"He's activated self-destruct!" croaked Snake, as Clara jumped back in alarm, noticing the panel upon Mike's cyborg back which ticked down from 10 in red LED numerals. "Run!"

"No!" shrieked Clara, overcome with horror. "Snake!"

"SHELL 1! NOW!" Snake roared, and Clara turned tail, rushing across the bridge as Mike exploded, taking Snake and much of the bridge and its corpses with him.

The bridge began to tip, and Clara tossed aside her M4 at a chance to leap and grab onto the guardrail, pulling herself up as her assault rifle disappeared into the brink below. Tears staining her face, she refused to look back on the remains of her brother and Snake, rushing into Shell 1, drawing her USP -

"Adam's dead," Emma's voice came sharply into her codec. "Jack's down but Irina's reached Shell 1. Come into B2 now - Arsenal's almost open!"

"Fuck!" Clara cursed, eyes darting every which way as she raced into the corridor.

Blood splattered the walls and corpses littered the ground, as she reached the elevator area, where three final shell guards fought valiantly yet helplessly against the soaring arc that was Irina's blades, her stealth camo not unlike Zoe's in that she dealt efficient deaths from sights unseen.

"The elevator's opening!" cried Emma, who watched the action through the surveillance camera. "Forget about Irina and climb aboard!"

Running for the vestibule, Clara fired blank shots with her USP all of which hit Irina, damaging her cyborg armor. As the doors closed, Clara stepped back as a cyborg blade dented but not pierced the vestibule, and Clara slammed her hand on 'B2'.

Smoothly, the elevator began to descend amid gunfire and shouts that ceased to be heard as Clara began to reach B2.

"I've ordered some shell guards posted in B2 to cover your exit," said Emma. "Irina's gaining access down the elevator chute. Hurry! We don't have much time."

Clara fled from the elevator as it opened, her auto-aim instantly registering the three shell guards who nodded solemnly as friendlies, and ran down one of the staircases.

Emma was within the computer section, while Grace turned off her stealth camo so as to be visible to Clara. The two regrouped in front of the large door which was the entry to Arsenal Gear.

"Are you OK?" Grace was shaky. "I heard Adam - "

"Yeah," Clara confirmed, bile in her mouth. "Mike and Adam are dead too."

"With Jack dead, Irina's the last operative alive," Emma said in their codecs. "You must not let her enter Arsenal Gear!"

An explosion rocked from above, and screams mixed with gunshots penetrated the room above. Hurriedly Grace activated her stealth camo and Clara readied her USP.

"Emma! You've got to come, too!" called Grace.

"I must remain here!" Emma was insistent. "I will secure your exit!"

With the press of a button, the transparent glass windows became steel-plated bullet proof barriers, and the door to Arsenal opened. The hairs on Clara's shoulders twitched and she whipped around, raising her rifle to fire upon the incoming Irina whose intermittent stealth technology made her briefly visible -

"GET INSIDE ARSENAL!" Emma's voice crackled through Grace and Clara's ears.

Grace watched in horror as Irina, bleeding profusely through the cracks in her cyborg armor stepped forth to slash Clara fatally, blood splattering. In fright Grace stepped back, invisible herself as the doors closed, Clara dealing the final USP shots that distracted Irina long enough from Arsenal, and to finish the cyborg traitor off once and for all.

* * *

GRACE

Descending in cool silence, Grace crumpled on the ground and wept, the vestibule zooming at fast pace down towards Arsenal. She thought of Clara, bloodied and slashed, firing endlessly and accurately upon Irina, who would be fatally injured. And what of Emma?

Grace rang her codec, but found that it wasn't working. A gargantuan groan from above told her that the Big Shell had begun to collapse.

"Emma?" moaned Grace, paging frequencies. "Clara? Adam? Anyone?"

She was the only one to have survived. The elevators doors opened, revealing a short, air conditioned corridor before her. Stepping out uncertainly, Grace asked to nobody in particular, "Is the wave over?" but nobody answered.

Keeping her stealth camo activated, she gripped tightly her M9 and emerged into a room with a bank of computers and lights, amid a torture grid and a storage room beside a small kitchen.

"Welcome, Grace," said the five Tengus who were placed around the room, defensively and strategically, bowing upon her entrance. "Congratulations. You have won the simulation - "

"B-but my friends!" Grace burst out, deactivating her stealth camo. "How - "

"You may still save your friends," said one Tengu. "Please go through that door. We will teach you all we know."

Still sobbing, Grace entered the side room, the door behind her locking with only a node upon which she placed her handprint. The room registered her identity, then the door behind her remained closed while the one in front opened, to a bright light at first.

Innumerable Tengus lined the balconies and atop the crates, bowing in salute for her survival. Taken aback, Grace glanced up at them.

"What is this? Where are my friends?"

"We will teach you," they intoned as one. "We will provide you with the skills, abilities and equipment necessary to procure your friends from the clutches of the enemy, and together you will re-enter the next simulation."

"But I'm not battle ready!" cried Grace.

Grimly, the Tengus replied, "You will be."


End file.
